SPRING PHOTOGRAPHY
by kazeuta
Summary: banyak hal bisa terjadi di dunia ini, termasuk kau dan aku
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Aliran : ?

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Tingkat: M

Peringatan: OC, typo DAN BLA BLA BLA

Haruno Sakura gadis bersurai musim semi, kini tengah mengikuti pelajaran di Konoha High School. Ia adalah putri dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki pemilik Haruno corp, sebuah perusahaan yang sangat maju di era ini dah ah ~ jangan lupakan kalau ia adalah seorang idola yang dipuja banyak pria yang memujanya disekolah.  
"Bosan sekali ~" gerutu Sakura sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke wajah. saat ini ia sudah memasuki kelas XII, namun siapa yang menyangka kalau kelasnya adalah kelas terhoror menurut para dewan guru, tak ada guru yang berani menetap di sana dengan lama kecuali guru killer tentunya.  
"Psstt .. Sakura-chan, apa kau sudah dengar? katanya akan ada guru baru loh .. "Ino Yamanaka adalah sahabat Sakura sejak mereka kecil, ia adalah seorang putri pemilik Yamanaka Flora.  
Sakura mengerlingkan matanya bosan," Ayolah Ino, aku yakin dia akan tersingkirkan kau tahu sendirikan teman-teman kita seperti apa? " jelasnya "Ya, akupun berpikir sama ~"

SRAAAK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang guru bermsker dengan surai silver aka Hatake Kakashi dibelakangnya seorang pria bersurai pirang mengikuti . "Yo! gomen aku agak terlambat ta.." "SUDAHLAH SENSEI!"  
Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena kelakuan muridnya "Baiklah baiklah, aku kesini ingin mengenalkan guru baru kalian, nah silahkan Uzumaki-san. saya permisi dulu." Kakashipin berlalu setelah mengucapkan salam pada murid serta pria tadi.  
"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal! Aku disini mengajarkan kalian mata pelajaran bahasa inggris jadi mohon kerja samanya." ucapnya sembari tersenyum tiga jari.  
.

.

.

HeninG

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan, iapun menatap kelasnya. para murid disana menatapnya beraneka ragam , ada yang cuek, menatap sinis, menggurutu bahkan ada yang tidur. memilih menghela nafas Naruto memulai percakapan. "Karena aku masih baru alangkah baiknya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengabsen kalian.

sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang berat

"Istirahat sekolah di mulai, Naruto baru saja keluar kelas dan hendak ke kantor "Sensei," panggilan sebuah suara membuat Naruto berbalik dan mendapati muridnya yang bersurai musim semi tersebut menatapnya sinis "Ah kau.. ya Haruno-san . ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Naruto dengan ramah "Lebih baik Sensei berhenti dan keluar saja dari sini." ucap Sakura datar , sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenapa?" tanya pemuda blonde itu.  
"Sudahlah kau tinggal menurutiku, apa kau sangat butuh uang? aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat dari gajimu. katakan berapa jumlah gajimu?" Oke muridnya yang satu ini kelewatan "Hei, dengar! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada gurumu!" bentak Naruto sembari menunjuk Sakura, namun gadis itu hanya semekin menatap angkuh, setelah itu Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sakura

"Kurasa anak-anak dikelas akan dapat mainan baru." seringai licik terpampang diwajah Sakura

Naruto menduduki kursinya diruang guru dengan wajah kusut, "U-Uzumaki-sensei." panggil seseorang mengintrupsinya "Ah, Hinata-sensei. Ada apa?" ia menatap seorang wanita bersurai indigo seleher yang kini menatapnya khawatir "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan lembut, "Aku? ya aku baik." jelas Naruto  
"Benarkah? Jika terjadi sesuatu, anda bisa bercerita pada saya." Hinata kini mengambil duduk disamping Naruto "Aku baik-" "Apa murid kelas XII-A menganggumu tadi?" dan kali ini Naruto tidak bisa bilang baik-baik saja. Melihat reaksi diam Naruto ,wanita yang mengajar pelajaran sastra jepang itu langsung menunduk sedih lalu kembali menatap Naruto "Gomen, kalau kami pihak guru tidak ada yang bercerita padamu mengenai masalah ini. Aku mewakili semua guru yang ada disini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnnya. Jika kau tidak ingin mengajar di-" "Anda bicara apa Hyuga-sensei? Aku tidak papa. tenanglah jangan khawatir." cengiran Naruto membuat bola mata laverder Hinata yang tadinya menyendu kini membola tidak terpecaya

"Arigato Uzumaki-sensei.

"Apa kau sudah memperingatkan guru baru itu Sakura?" Inuzuka Kiba seorang pemuda berandal menegur sang idola sekolah. "Aku sudah mempengatkanya, tapi ya dia malah menantangku balik." jelas Sakura sembari memainkan rambutnya sembari meminum jus strabbery di tangannya. "APA DIA MENANTANGMU?!" kali ini Suigetsu angkat bicara dengan kesal "Berani sekali si culun itu menantangmu, akan ku pukul dia nanti!" kali ini Sasori yang berucap dengan tatapan amarah yang sangat kentara.

"Kalian tenanglah, akan kita buat dia menderita dan menjauh dari sini."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CKREK

CKREK

CKREK

Naruto menekan shutter camera SLR yang kini digenggamnya. "Ku rasa hari ini cukup!." Suara pria paruh baya menghentikan kegiatan Naruto, pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh dan mendapati Jiraiya , dia adalah pemilik studio majalah yang sangat terkenal selain itu ia juga seorang penulis Novel ICHA-ICHA PARADISE yang sedang tenar saat ini. "Sepertinya lebih cepat." Kali ini pemuda berusia 22 tahun dengan paras tampan mempesona menghampiri sang presdir yang sembari memakai t-shirtnya .

Jiraiya melirik Naruto yang kini tengah mengecek hasil fotonya. "Temanmu, tak focus hari ini." Naruto menoleh dan menatap sang presdir . "Ada apa dengan si dobe ini?" Uchiha Sasuke , nama pemuda berparas tampan nan mempesona tersebut. Ia seorang penyanyi solo yang kini namanya sedang melambung. "A-aku?" Naruto langsung merasa terpojok ia memeluk si kamera dengan gugup .

"Ya, kau kenapa?" Jiraiya menatapnya dengan tajam, Naruto menunduk. "Jiraiya-sama~ , ada telefon." Suara wanita mengalun –sekretarisnya- membuat pria paruh baya itu menoleh dengan wajah bahagia "Ah, aku datang Mei-chan~." Setelah itu dia meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke, yah begitulah sikap sang presdir, itu berarti tandanya masalah ini diserahkan pada Sasuke, ah sial, Naruto sangat sial.

.

.

.

"Sakura-hime , saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Seorang pelayan menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai musim semi yang kini sibuk menggunakan cat kuku, ia menoleh menatap sang pelayan. "Bawa makanan itu kesini. Bilang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalau aku sibuk." Sang pelayan mengangguk dan berlalu untuk memenuhi permintaan sang majikan.

"APA? ANAK ITU MINTA DIANTARKAN MAKANANYA?! KETERLALUAN!" Haruno Mebuki selaku ibu dari Sakura kini memasang wajah kesalnya, ia tak habis fikir dengan anak gadis satu-satu yang ia miliki ini. "Anata, cobalah kau perhatikan putrimu satu itu! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya anak itu fikirkan!" bentak wanita setengah baya itu pada sang suami yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya "Kufikir putri kita sedang tumbuh kembang, oh my darling~" Haruno Kizashi sang suami kini malah memeluk diri sendiri sambil tertawa tidak jelas, cukup sudah! Mebuki bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri kamar putrinya sendirian. "Anata kau mau kemana?" panggilan sang suami tak ia tanggapi, kali ini sudah habis kesabaran Mebuki, ia harus benar-benar menghampiri Sakura.

BRAK!

"SAKURA!" Bentak sang ibu di depan pintu wajahnya terlihat merah menahan amarah, sedangkan sang anak Nampak tak peduli dan malah lebih sibuk mencat kuku-kukunya. "SAKURA! HENTIKAN KELAKUAN MU INI! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGHARGAI KAMI!" bentak Mebuki sembari berkacak pinggang sedangkan Sakura Nampak acuh ,Mebuki membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

Bets

Mebuki menarik cat kuku milik Sakura "APA KATAMU?!" Sakura mengerling bosan "Baik aku makan malam." Ucapnya lalu berjalan melewati sang ibu. Mebuki menatap kepergian putrinya , ia memijat pangkal hidungnya . apa selama ini ia kurang memberi kasih saying pada anak itu? Sampai-sampai ia seperti itu?.

Sakura kini telah memasuki ruang makan , yang kini telah diisi sang ayah. "Oh my darling~, akhirnya kau turun juga." Senyum lebar menghiasai wajah Kizashi tak lama Mebuki muncul dan mengambil duduk di hadapan Sakura merekapun memulai acara makan dengan tenang.

"Aku akan pergi keluar," Sakura berucap pada kedua orang tuanya yang kini sedang menonton TV. "Kemana? Ini sudah malam." Mebuki bertanya dengan kalem sepertinya amarah yang tadi sudah meluap ntah kemana. "Ketempat teman, mungkin aku akan menginap." Setelah itu ia berlalu tak menghiraukan ocehan sang ibu tentang ini itu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakan matcha yang tadi ia minum, "Jadi kau ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu ya?" ucapnya dengan santai, saat ini ia tengah berada di apartemen milik Naruto tempat biasa ia menginap kalau ia sedang ada jadwal di Konoha . Apartemen Naruto memang tidak bias dibilang besar namun ia memiliki dua kamar tidur, sejak kecil Naruto dan Sasuke memang bersahabat walau lebih sering bertengkar. "Ya, begitulah. Jangan membuatku membahasnya Sasuke, aku tak selera." Ucap Naruto mulai memasuki kamar miliknya "Aku lelah, alu tidur duluan. Ah kalau kau ingin makan, kau bisa periksa kulkas." Lanjutnya lalu memasuki kamar.

Sasuke mengacak surai raven miliknya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih ke balkon, mengambil Smartphone miliknya lalu memencet kontak. "Moshi-moshi." Suara seorang gadis Nampak disebrang , "Hey, apa aku mengganggumu?" Sasuke menatap pemandangan malam sembari tersenyum . "Ya kau sangat mengganggu. Kenapa pakai acara telfon aku. Bukannya sibuk? Urusi saja sana pekerjaanmu!" bentak gadis itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh "Tidak usah pura-pura , kau tak merindukan aku hm? Karin." Dan Sasuke bisa mendengar nada gelagapan dari sang gadis , Uzumaki Karin seorang designer terkenal di daerah Uzu, ia adalah kekasih Sasuke sejak SMU , Ia juga sepupu Naruto. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang sepupumu." Ucapan Sasuke kini mulai serius . "Ada apa dengan bocah itu?".

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah tadi mandi dan berganti baju menjadi piyama, pemuda itu menatap langit-langit dan menerawang.

Ia memang seorang guru tetapi itu hanya pekerjaan selingan , sebenarnya ia seorang photographer. Ia sudah lama menjadi seoarang photographer namun ada perasaan ingin menjadi yang berbeda, lagi pula selama ini ia juga kuliah jurusan sastra inggris kok , apa salahnya menjadi guru?

Tapi ternyata ini tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Semuanya terasa sangat melelahkan.

Menutup mata dan membiarkan sang mimpi membawanya jauh..

.

.

.

TBC

mohon saran dan kritikan kalian, makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir ya..

arigato..


	3. Chapter 3

'Ahn~ , Hidan-kun~'

"Keluarkan Sakura, aku menginginkan suara indahmu."

"Uhm~"

Seorang gadis bersurai musim semi bernama Haruno Sakura terus menggeliat mencari kenyamanan pada seorang pemuda bersurai silver aka Hidan . pemuda itu kini tengah meraba tubuh sekaligus menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu.

Melepaskan adegan panas yang mereka lakukan , Sakura menunduk lalu tersenyum dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Hidan hanya terkekeh. "Mala mini lebih menyenangkan rupanya." Ucap pemuda itu sembari menyisir surai silvernya ke belakang dengan jari. "Benarkah? Akupun merasakan hal yang sama." Jelas Sakura sembari mengancingkan kemejanya yang tadi dibuka oleh Hidan .

Sakura dan Hidan sudah menjadi kekasih sejak awal mereka kelas XII , awalnya mereka hanya teman sosmed mengingat Hidan adalah anak kuliahan yang mengambil jurusan Sastra kebudayaan jepang . semalin lama dan semakin hari mereka semakin akrab hingga ankhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ku dengar, kau punya guru baru ya?" Hidan mengambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menyesapnya lalu mehebuskan asap dengan pelan sembari menatap Sakura yang kini mengepang rambutnya . "Ya, dia menyebalkan. Pasti kau diberitahu oleh Suigetsu." Sakura menatap sebal Hidan .

"Ya, dia memberi tahu lewat email. Bagaimana dengan guru barumu itu?" Hidan menyelipkan rokok dibibirnya lalu bangkit mengambil bir, "Dia menyebalkan. Aku sudah bicara dengannya namun ia menolak tawaranku. Sombong sekali dia." Jelas Sakura , "Begitukah?" Sakura mengangguk dengan bibir yang sedikit dimanyunkan tanda ia kesal (manja) , Hidan menghampirinya lalu membuka bir setelah mematikan rokoknya. "Ne, Hidan-kun. Malam ini aku menginap ya?" Sakura mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Hidan sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ya, baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menyerangmu."

"Taka pa, asal kau tak menelanjangiku.. hehe."

.

.

.

.

Suasana malam berganti pagi,

Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang,

Mentaripun mula menampakan cahayanya dengan perlahan.

Naruto menata menata bekal yang akan ia bawa untuk mengajar , "Oii, kau bangun tidak terlalu pagi?" Sasuke yang baru bangun semparinya dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun , "Kau yang terlalu siang." Jawab Naruto acuh sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk tak menanggapi dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Yap, selesai.." Ucap Naruto riang, melepaskan apron biru yang ia kenakan lalu bersiap untuk pergi, setelah menyimpan bekal di tasnya iapun pergi sembari berucap "OII SASUKE, AKU PERGI! KUNCI APARTEMEN DI MEJA BUFFET!" setelah di tanggapi tak jelas oleh Sasuke , Narutopun berlalu.

Menuruni tangga apartemenya dengan santai lalu pergi ke parkiran mengambil motornya. Apartemen Naruto memang tidak memiliki lift maklumlah hanya apartemen sederhana untuk dirinya dan kadang temennnya suka menginap macam Sasuke ataupun Gaara , teman jauhnya yang kini menjadi seorang arsitek.

Menyalakan motor lalu memacunya sembari berharap agar hari ini lebih baik dari kemarin.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyisir surai musim seminya yang kini memanjang sampai pinggang lalu menghiasnya dengan bando berwarna merah, Hidan tadi sudah pergi lebih dulu karna dapat kuliah pagi. Sakura memang sudah terbiasa menginap di apartemen Hidan .

Setelah memastikan ia terlihat rapih an cantik, Sakurapun pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya mengunci apartemen sang kekasih dan menitipkan kuncinya pada tetangga.

Berjalan dengan tenang menuju keluar area apartemen Hidan , mengambil Smartphonenya lalu menelfon seseorang "Kotetsu, jemput aku. Tempat biasa." Ia menghubungi sang supir , Kotetsu –supirnya- memang tahu dimana ia biasa menginap, Sakura tak pernah memberi tahu perihal dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih, yang mengetahui hanya sang supir saja.

Saat Kotetsu mulai muncul sembari membawa mobil sedan putih Sakura langsung menaikinya. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah berangkat?" Tanya Sakura di dalam mobil setelah duduk. "mereka baru saja pergi tadi pagi sekali Ojou-sama." Sakura mengangguk

"Mana seragamku? Kau tak lupa yakan?"

"Ya, ada di bagasi."

"Baiklah nanti berhaenti di toilet umum sebentar, aku akan berganti baju."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo, Uzumaki-san."

Beberapa guru menyapa Naruto saat ia sampai di ruang guru. Sembari tersenyum dan menanggapi Naruto menaruh tasnya lalu duduk ditempat. Ia sempat melihat ke jendela dimana beberapa murid laki-laki Nampak bergerumbul di sebuah mobil sedan putih. "Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka menyambut putri keluarga Haruno." Ucap Anko guru biologi. Ia menaruh lengannya di bahu Naruto "Itulah mereka setiap pagi." Naruto masih menatap serius kearah siswa-siswa itu, tak lama Sakura keluar dari mobil sembari mengibas rambutnya dengan perlahan, beberapa siswapun memberikan jalan padanya.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu." Cibir Naruto, "Naruto-san, dengar kataku. Kalau kau ingin bertahan kau harus taklukan murid kelas XII-A , dulu aku bernasib sama sepertimu. Tapi saat mereka tahu aku yang sebenarnya mereka malah jadi takut. Sangat aneh bukan?" bisik Anko di telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda itu merinding lalu melirik Anko lewat ekor matanya , ia bisa melihat Anko menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah , ASTAGA BAGAIMANA PARA MURID TIDAK TAKUT! .

Anko menyeringai lalu berlalu , "Berusahalah." Ucap wanita itu dengan santai, oh demi apapun Naruto langsung panas dingin seketika .. demi apapun wanita itu sangat mengerikan dibandingkan melihat Karin mengamuk.

"Uzumaki-sensei, jangan difikirkan dia memang begitu." Kali ini Asuma , seorang guru matematika menegurnya, mengangguki perkataan Asuma, Narutopun membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan ia ajarkan.

.

.

.

Setelah bel berbunyi , Naruto mulai berjalan untuk mengajar di kelas XII-A , membuka pintunya dengan dengan perlahan "Oha-" namun sebuah ember berisi tepung malah menghiasi kepalanya. Para murid tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan ada juga yang mencaci makinya.

Masih terdiam , Naruto berjalan sembari tak memperdulikan ledekan yang ia dengar, ia menatap para murid dengan wajah datar. "Jadi , ini yang kalian lakukan pada guru kalian?" Naruto berucap pada murid yang tiba-tiba hening dan menatapnya macam-macam . "KU TANYA, APA INI YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA GURU KALIA?!" kali ini ia mulai membentak dengan wajah kesal, "Berisik~" Inuzuka Kiba menyahut dengan malasnya sembari menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto masih dengan ekpresi kesalnya , tak lama ia menghela nafas lalu membersihkan tepung-tepung . "Kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Ia mulai mencatat di papan tulis, 'TUK'

Sebuah kertas melayang mengenai kepalanya, ia menoleh lalu kembali menulis materi. Tak lama kembali ada yang melemparinya dengan kertas "SUDAH , BERHENTI SAJA!" triak beberapa siswa dan siswi.

Naruto menoleh dan menggebrak meja dengan kasar. 'BRAK'

"AKU SUDAH BERSABAR, DAN KALIAN MALAH MEMBUATKU EMOSI! BAIKLAH YANG INGIN IKUT PELAJARANKU TETAP DISINI, SELEBIHKNYA SETERAH KALIAN MAU APA!" Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang, ia tak habis fikir kelakuan kelas ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Sensei, aku sudah menawarkannya kemarin , untuk menyerah saja. Sekarang anda bisa lihat bukan? Kelas tidak menginginkan anda." Sakura kini berucap sembari menghampirinya dengan tatapan angkuh.

Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan amat marah "Dengar bocah, aku tak akan pernah sudi keluar dari sini karena aku dibully oleh murid sendiri! Dan aku takkan pernah keluar dari sini jika aku tak menginginkannya!" jelas Naruto , Sakura menyeringai dan memajukan wajahnya "Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati." Jelas Sakura lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

'Brengsek.' Batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

Tbc

buat kalian semua yang uda review , makasih banyak loh.. saya minta kritikan kalian lagi ya...

hehehe makasih banyak..


	4. Chapter 4

Oke sepertinya perang benar-benar dimulai hamper setiap hari Naruto dapat sial dari kursinya di tempeli permenkaret, terpleset, dan lain-lain. Tapi ia bersyukur ada beberapa murid yang masih mencatat pelajarannya walau sambil menggerutu. Tapi lebih banyak yang sibuk sendiri.

Naruto bukanya tidak mau menegur atau semacamnya, ia hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana murid-murid ini akan begini, ia sadar saat sekolah dulu ia selalu menjahili guru bahkan sering bolos. Sepertinya ini ganjarannya. Ternyata karma itu memang ada.

BRUK!

Naruto menaruh pelajaran dengan kasar di meja guru, habis sudah kesabarannya. Ini adalah jam pelajaran pertama dan para murid itu sudah membuatnya ngap-ngapan bak ikan di darat. "U-Uzumaki-sensei.." Naruto menoleh dengan kasar, ia bisa melihat disana Hinata menatapnya dengan cemas. "Hyuga-san ! kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau murid-murid itu sanagat berandal?! Aaarrgghh, aku mau mencincang mereka semua rasanya!" kini Naruto menghentak-hentakan kaki di lantai dengan gemas, beberapa guru menatapnya bingung bahkan ada yang berucap 'Sabar-sabar' Ya tuhan , memangnya Naruto apa? Bawang diatas ramen? Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Hyuga-san, kau enak tidak mengajar di kelas XII ,nah aku?" Wajah Naruto kini memelas bak kucing yang dilempar kesungai . Hinata mengernyit ia jadi bingung juga, pasalnya ia memang tak mengajar disana , ia hanya mengajar di kelas X dan XI saja. Dulu ia pernah mengajar di kelas XII dan saat itu tepatnya ia mengajar di kelas XII-A , baru sehari dia sudah menangis , karena beberapa murid menggodanya perihal tubuhnya yang terbilang semok itu.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan kasar, lalu merapikan materi yang lan hari ini ia harus mengajar kelas XII yang lain. "Sudahlah.. aku akan mengajar di kelas XII-C. Permisi." Setelah itu Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya cemas.

"Hinata-san, sepertinya Naruto-kun akan keluar. Sama seperti yang lain." Kurenai salah seorang guru kelas XII membuka suara, Hinata menatapnya dengan seksama. "Aku , merasa para murid itu memiliki dendam penolakan pada para guru, atau hanya ingin main-main saja. Saat aku mengajar di kelas XII-A beberapa murid masih ada yang mendengarkanku. Walau selebihnya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku pun berharap kalau kelas itu sama seperti kelas lainnya." Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Akupun berfikir sama," Hinata menunduk, "Nah, Hinata-san. Aku duluan." Hinata mengangguk lalu menatap kursi milik Naruto dengan sendu.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto mengakhiri pelajarannya lalu keluar dari kelas XII-C. "Naruto-sensei!" ia menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya , ia bisa melihat seorang gadis bersurai coklat salah satu siswi kelas XII-A menghampirinya kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Matsuri.

"Ah, ada apa Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan ramah. Gadis itu menunduk takut-takut . "A-ano, bi-bisakah aku betanya soal pembahasan yang tadi?" gadis itu makin menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum , lalu berucap "Kau bisa keruanganku saat istirahat kedua, aku akan menjelaskannya." Matsuri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Sungguh?" Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ya , kalau begitu aku permisi."

"A-ARIGATO, NARUTO-SENSEI!"

Sakura mentap interaksi antara Naruto dengan Matsuri, ia menghampiri Matsuri dengan langkah ringan "Jadi, kau mau mengikuti pelajaran?" Matsuri menoleh kebelakang lalu membelalakan mata "Sa-sakura-hime!" ucapnya kelu. "Tak, apa, tapi kalau ada apa-apa aku tak mau membantumu. Jaa.. Matsuri-chan." Sakura meninggalnya sendiri .

.

.

.

.

Naruto memilih taman belakang sebagai tempat istirahatnya, ia membuka bento yang ia buat dengan perlahan. "Aaa.. sepertinya enak, Itadaki-" ucapannya terpotong tak kalah ia melihat murid tepatnya Kiba yang kini sedang memegangi perutnya , Naruto menghampirinya dengan perlahan. "Kau taka pa?" Kiba mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang bertanya padanya. Naruto bisa dengan jelas milhat raut keakitan yang bocah itu tampakan , wajahnya juga pucat. "K-kau.." bisik Kiba disela rasa sakitnya. "Hey, apa perutmu sakit? Mau aku antar ke UKS?" Naruto berjongkok dan bertanya dengan cemas. Namun kiba membuang mukanya hendak bangkit "Tak usah pedulikan aku!" baru saja Kiba ingin pergi namun pandangannya ti ba-tiba memburam membuatnya tumbang, untung Naruto menangkap tubunya. "Inu-Inuzuka.. oii!"

Hal pertama yang kiba lihat saat membuka mata ialah kamar serba putih, mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dengan perlahan. "Yokatta, akhirnya kau siuman juga. Inuzuka-kun." Suara wanita terdengar lembut , ia bisa melihat dokter bername tag Shizune menghampirinya. "Shisuzune-sensei? Ini jadi di ruang kesehatan? " Shizune tersenyum lalu memberikan air minum yang langsung diminum oleh Kiba. "Uzumaki-sensei yang membawamu dalam keadaan pingsan kesini, wajahnya panic sekali tadi. Aku samapai kaget." Kiba membolakan matanya "Uzumaki-sensei..?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

Shizune mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ne, Inuzuka-kun sepertinya kau belum makan hingga kau merasakan nyeri lambung ya? Lain kali jangan lupa sarapan." Jelas Shizune. "Ah.. tadi Uzumaki-sensei juga menitipkan ini.." Shizune menyerahkan kantung pelastik pada Kiba, "Itu harus kau makan, dia bilang begitu. Nah makanlah.. aku akan akan mengambilkan obat untukmu." Setelah kantung plastic itu diterima Kiba, Shizune meninggalkannya.

Kiba membuka kantung pelastik yang berisi , sekotak bento serta sari buah, ia benar-benar tak percaya. Guru yang ia jahili melakukan ini untuknya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mulai membuka kotak bento itu dan memakannya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"KYAA SAKURA-SAN LIHAT DEH!" Fuu memanggil-manggil Sakura sembari memanggil sebuah majalah di tangannya. "Lihatlah Sasuke-san disini sangat rupawan!" dengan wajah merona Fuu menunjukan majalah tersebut pada Sakura. "Apa ini edisi baru?! Astaga Sasuke-kun kakoi~" Ucap Sakura memperhatikan majalah yang tertampang diri Sasuke yang sedang menggunakan jaket jeans untuk iklan.

"Kyuubi-san memang keren, pengambilan anglenya selalu oke!" ucap Sakura semangat , "Kau sangat mengidolakan Kyuubi itu ya?" Fuu berkacak pinggang sembari menyeringai jahil pada Sakura. Bola mata emerald Sakura langsung terbelalak dengan wajah bersemburat malu. "Waahh, Hime wajahmu memerah." Kali ini Suzume yang menggodanya. "Apa yang kau idolakan darinya Sakura?" Ino mengambil majalah Sasuke sembari membolak baliknya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sakura menunduk lalu tersenyum, "Aku sangat menyuka seni photographer, aku berharap bertemu dengan Kyuubi-san. Aku ingin minta foto dan tanda tangannya!" ucap Sakura semangat. "Ahaha, tapi sepertinya banyak laki-laki disini yang menunggumu." Sasame menepuk pundak Sakura dengan ringan.

"Ah , mereka hanya antek-antekku saja."

Hening tercipta

"oya, Kiba-kun mana?" Sakura bertanya sembari melihat seisi kelas. "Entahlah, mungkin bolos. Sekarang kan sudah masuk mata pelajaran Anko-sensei." Jelas Tenten sembari memainkan pulpennya. "Oya Sakura, nanti kita mampir yuk. Ada poster Sasuke yang terbaru loh!" Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya! Aku juga mau melihat karya-karya Kyuubi-san!" jelas Sakura dengan riang.

Tak lama kelas terasa hening saat Anko datang, "Baiklah, murid-muridku.. kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Semuanya bergidik saat wanita itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan pandangan nafsu.

.

.

.

.

"Karin, kau taka pa?" Karin menatap Juugo yang kini memberikan sebotol minuman padanya. "Ya," jawab Karin sembari membuka botol meniman tersebut. "Kau , rindu sama Sasuke?" Tanya Juugo enteng. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya.. khawatir pada Naruto." Jelas Wanita bersurai merah itu dengan pelan.

Juugo menatapnya seksama tanpa berani berkomentar.

.

.

.

.

"Arigato Sensei," Matsuri memberi hormat setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Naruto menghela menatapnya sembari tersenyum, padahal tadi dia minta agar bocah itu datang disaat istirahat kedua namun bocah itu malah datang saat pulang sekolah, ya.. biarlah lagipula Matsuri sudah menjelaskan perihal keterlambatannya. Sepertinya hari ini Naruto akan datang telat ke studio.

Memasuki ruang guru lalu membereskan barang-barangnya, disana sudah sepi karna para guru sudah pulang. Setelah selesai memebereskan barang Naruto pergi keluar sekolah.

Berjalan kearah parkiran, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Kiba berdiri disana, "Ada apa Inuzuka?" tegur Naruto halus. Kiba yang tadinya menatap tanah , mengangkat kepalanya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Kau sudah terlihat lebih sehat." Ucap Naruto memperhatikan Kiba.

"Kenapa , kenapa Sensei.." ucapan Kiba terpotong saat tangan Naruto berada dikepalanya lalu diusapnya dengan pelan.

"Karna kau muridku."

Sebuah angin berhembus pelan, Kedua bola mata Kiba membelalak. Ia benar-benar tak percaya. Guru yang selalu ia jahili dan kata-katai melakukan ini padanya. "Baiklah, ayo ku antar kau pulang." Jelas Naruto berjalan melewati Kiba.

Kiba membalikan tubuh lalu berucap dengan lantang "ARIGATO SENSEI! HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. "Ayo cepat." Ucap Naruto, Kiba mengangguk sembari tersenyum menampilkan giginya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Bolehkan Naruto berharap bahwa dengan begini perlahan beberapa muridnya akan luluh pada dirinya?

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa.."

"Kyaaa.."

Beberapa gadis-gadis tengah heboh di sebuah café diwilayah Konoha barat. Sakura ia tengah disibukan juga dengan majalah photographi yang ada di tangannya sedangkan teman-temannya dsibuk dengan majalah K-pop serta majalah Sasuke. Bukan karena Sasura tidak suka dengan Sasuke. Ia suka sangat suka malah. Tetapi ia lebih tertarik dengan si pemotretnya itu. 'KYUUBI' hanya itu yang tertera disana. Sakura bahkan sudah mencari situsnya dan wikipedianya tapi memang orang itu merahasiakan dirinya.

Disana hanya berisi hasil-hasil jepretan yang ia miliki dan itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kagum. Sakura berharap bisa berjumpa dengannya, punya emailnya saja juga tidak papa. Menurut data yang Sakura baca Kyuubi itu baru berusia 22 tahun berarti seusia dengan Sasuke. Lalu disana juga tertera kalau mereka bersahabat. Sakura pernah menonton konser Sasuke , sering sekali malah tetapi yang ia dapat hanya Cuma tanda tangan dan beberapa foto, setiap kali ingin bertanya tentang Kyuubi pasti ada saja halangan. Ah.. ngobrol sama bintang itu sulit sekali.

Drrt

Drrtt

Handphone Sakura bergetar, gadis itu menaruh majalahnya lalu mengangkat telefon tersebut. "Moshi-moshi Hidan-kun. Aku di café. Sekarang? Kau dimana? Baik aku kesana." Setelah menutup telefon , Sakura menatap teman-temannya. "Aku pergi duluan ya. Makanan dan minumannya biar aku yang bayar. Jaa~" jelas Sakura sembari mengambil tas lalu keluar café, temannya hanya melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum padanya.

Sakura memacu langkahnya kearah taman Midori , Hidan memintanya bertemu disana. Taman Midori memang cukup dekat dari café yang tadi ia tempati, ia ternyum saat melihat Hidan tengah duduk di bangku taman sembari menyesap minuman kaleng. "Hidan-kun!" panggilnya dengan ceria.

Hidan menatapnya lalu tersenyum, "Apa aku lama?" Tanya Sakura sembari duduk disebelah Hidan. "Tidak.." jelas Hidan santai. "Jadi apa?" Tanya Sakura mengaitkan tangannya pada Hidan. "Aku mau pinjam uang. Aku ada praktek, aku butuh uang." Sakura menatapnya lalu tersenyum , "Baiklah yang kau butuhkan berapa?" Tanya Sakura , gadis itu mengambil dompetnya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui Hidan menyeringai tipis padanya.

tbc

.

.

.

Note :

ada beberapa dari kalian bilang Naruto kelembekan ya? bukan . Naruto disini hanya saya buat kalo dia diam tapi akan membalas. namun dengan cara dia sendiri. nanti ada masa lalu jelek Naruto , lalu alasan murid-murid onar juga akan saya jelaskan.

makasih buat kalian yang menunggu cerita saya. saya sangat menghargai review kalian. makasih banyak ya.

salam. cinta.

Kazeuta.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uzumaki Naruto! Ini sudah ke 20 kalinya kau membolos! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu, kau senang sekali membuatku dijadikan bahan perbincangan para dewan guru?!" Ebisu membentak seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto, ia benar-benar pusing dengan muridnya yang satu ini. Selalu membolos pelajaran, mengerjai guru bahkan membuat keeonaran yang luar biasa.

"Sensei, kuberi tahu ya. Ini urusanku. Lagi pula kalau sensei mau , sensei suruh saja mereka menghadapi aku, biar aku jelaskan seberapa menyedihkannya bersekolah disini, tak ada yang menarik." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Ebisu.

Berjalan di lorong sekolah, dengan beberapa murid yang berbisik dan membicarakannya. Kenapa dunia ini sangat menyedikan, tidak ada orang tua , sendirian. Itulah yang selalu ia fikirkan. Rasanya Naruto sangat muak dipermainkan oleh tuhan, ia merasa dirinya bagaikan sebuah manekin yang berada dalam panggung pertunjukan teater.

Menghentikan jalannya , ia mendongak dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri disana sembari bersandar di tembok bersama dengan Karin disebelahnya, "Kena masalah lagi?" Tanya pemuda Raven itu dengan datar. Naruto mendengus dan melewatinya begitu saja, Karin menatap Sasuke lalu beralih pada sang sepupu, Karin hanya sepupu jauh Naruto ia tak begitu mengerti Naruto. Walau keluarga Karin sering berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto dan memberikannya kebutuhan namun pemuda itu sangat menutup diri, ia tak pernah bercerita ada apa atau kenapa. Yang ia tahu kalau sepupunya itu nakal dan suka mencari perhatian, namun ia tahu kalau Naruto begitu karena hanya ingin diperhatikan diakui.

Karin menyenggol perut Sasuke dengan pelan, pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu mengangguk.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggilnya dengan lembut kali ini.

"Mainlah kerumah, Kaa-san mengundangmu."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menunduk memberi salam pada nyonya dan tuan Uchiha, Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan senang menyambut bocah itu, hal yang selalu ia lakukan kerap kali Naruto berkunjung, mereka berteman sejak kecil tepatnya sejak sd, dulu mereka sering bertengkar ntah apa yang terjadi kini mereka malah bersahabat.

Masalah itu akan menjadi rahasia yang akan terungkap sendirinya.

"Kau semakin kurus." Fugaku selaku ayah Sasuke berucap dengan tenang, "Belakang ini kurasa ia strees karena keja part time," ucap Sasuke sembari duduk disofa sambil menyesap ocha. "aa, benar juga kau bertambah kurus ." Mikoto kali ini memeluk Naruto kembali, "dan juga kemarin baru sembuh dari sakit , kaa-san." Sasuke sembari memakan cemilan yang berada dimeja. "Sakit!? Kenapa kau tak memberi kabar? Kau ini.. sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Mikoto mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto dengan lembut, "Ya, aku sudah lebih baik kok." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah kita mulai makan malam, Itachi akan datang sebentar lagi."

" Hei Naruto, aku dapat kabar dari penerbit majalah yang kau kirimi hasil jepretan milikmu. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu besok. Mereka ingin membicarakan kontrak denganmu." Naruto melotot menatap Sasuke tak percaya, kali ini mereka ada di kamar Sasuke , Mikoto menyuruh lebih tepatnya memaksa ia menginap.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan, Sasuke mengangguk "Mereka menghubungiku tadi siang." Jelas pemuda raven itu , "Mereka bilang mereka tertarik pada hasil panorama yang kau foto, jarang sekali ada panorama yang begitu." Naruto tergagap seribu bahasa, lalu memeluk Sasuke "WO-WOI!" , "ARIGATO SASUKE! KAU MEMANG SAHABATKU!" impiannya menjadi seorang photographer akan terwujud walau benar-benar dari dasar.

Semua orang menolak dan selalu berfikiran buruk dengannya, namun tak tahu dia seperti apa. Naruto tak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah yang ia hadapi. Semuanya selalu dimulai dari nol, ia memang punya impian, impian yang besar, ia juga tahu kalau itu butuh perjuangan ekstrem.

Sasuke dan Karin selalu ada dan selalu membantunya, mereka sangat banyak membantu, ia bingung harus membalas bagaimana nanti.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya, ah ternyata ia ingat masa lalunya. Betapa kelamnya kehidupannya dulu , kini ia juga mengalami cobaan yang berat kembali. Ia memang tipe orang yang kurang peduli sekitar namun meski begitu ia tak mudah menyerah. Kalau semagat yang ia miliki lemah mungkin saat ini dirinya sudah menjadi sampah dalam masyarakat.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak menginap , apartemen terasa sepi dan sunyi. Setengah jam yang lalu ia baru saja pulang dari mengajar tapi saat pulang mungkin sadar tidak sadar kalau ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

"Aku harus belanja.." gumamnya bangkit dari kasur lalu keluar setelah merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki-sensei," Naruto menoleh dan melihat wanita berparas cantik yang menjadi temannya sesasama guru disekolah, "Hyuga-sensei, Konichiwa.." Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Hinata yang kini tengan membawa troli belanjaan dan anak kecil yang didalamnya.

"Konichiwa, eto.. kenalkan ini putriku Himawari. Ne, Himawari kenalka dirimu pada paman Uzumaki." Bocah berusia 3 tahun itu membungkuk sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. "UWAAA, dia sangat manis" ucap Naruto sembari tertawa kecil.

"Hyuga-sensei , panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Kau juga, panggil aku Hinata saja. Ano.. Naruto-kun se-"

"Anata, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" mereka menoleh serempak saat mendengar suara laki-laki memanggil, "Ah, kenalkan ini rekanku disekolah. Naruto-kun kenalkan dia suamiku." Naruto menatap pria dengan perwatakan tegas serta bola mata yang serupa dengan anak Hinata, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan dan Narutopun menerima uluran tangan tersebut "Hyuga Toneri/Uzumaki Naruto." Oke sekarang Naruto bisa merasakan sedikit remasan pada tangannya.

"Anata, kau jangan seperti itu. Naruto-kun maafkan suamiku, dia memang suka seperti ini." Hinata melepas jabatan tangan mereka dengan lembut, "Ahaha, tidak papa Hinata-san, ano aku duluan ya.. ja.."

.

.

.

"Sakura, kaa-san dan tou-san harus pergi ke Ame selama satu minggu ini." Hari ini keluarga Haruno tengah makan malam bersama, Sakura selaku putri dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki itu kini hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, pergilah.. aku tak melarang." Ucapnya cuek, Mebuki menghela nafas dengan kelakuan putrinya yang satu ini. "Kemarin kau kemana saja?" sang ayah kini yang bertanya "Aku menginap dirumah teman." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau boleh menginap dirumah teman kami tidak melarang, tapi seharusnya kau jangan pergi malam-malam , kau ini seorang perempuan.. banyak hal buru-" 'BRAK' Sakura menggebrak meja makan dengan kesal , "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kalian tak perlu menceramai aku. Aku cukup baik-baik saja bahkan tanpa ada kalian disini! Aku tak butuh orang tua macam kalian!" bentaknya membuat kedua orang tuanya membelalakan mata.

"Sakura jaga bicaramu!" sang ibu memasang wajah amat marah saat mendengar kata-katanya, "AH.. sudahlah, aku yakin Sakura hanya bercanda.. yak an nak? Hahahaha.." sang ayah berusaha menyairkan suasana namun ia malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kedua wanita dihapannya.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, lalu pergi begitu saja "SAKURA, KESINI KAA-SAN BELUM SELESAI BICARA! SAKURA!" tidak peduli dengan kelakuan sang ibu Sakura memilih pergi keluar.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya belanjaanku sudah cukup," Naruto menatap keranjang belanjaan yang telah penuh. Setelah ia kabur dari pasangan suami istri Hyuga itu, Naruto memilih mengitari beberapa tempat di minimarket hingga ia melihat keluarga 'bahagia' itukeluar dari minimarket.

Berjalan kekasir lalu keluar dan berencana untuk pulang mengingat nanti malam ia akan pergi bekerja, melewati taman yang terlihat sepi namun disana ia menemukan seseorang bersurai merah muda tengah bermain ayunan sendirian, merasa tidak asing Naruto menghampirinya dengan perlahan.

"Haruno-san?" gadis itu mengadah menatap Naruto, lalu wajahnya berubah kesal "Untuk apa sensei ada disini?" tanyanya dengan ketus, Naruto mengedikan bahu. "Aku pulang belanja, lalu melihat orang yang tidak asing ada disini. Aku menghampinya lalu ini yang kudapat.." ucap sang guru .

"Sudah hampir gelap, tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian disini." Sakura membuang mukanya bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, Naruto hanya menatapnya lalu berlalu setelah menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

"Disaat aku ingin sendiri aku malah bertemu dengan sensei menyebalkan itu." Gerutu Sakura sepanjang jalan. "Sakura!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Ino tengah melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum senang.

.

"HAH?! KAU MAU PINDAH?!" Ino menganggukan kepalanya sembari menunduk kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah cafe. "iya, ini karna pekerjaan orang tuaku , jadi …" . "Kenapa…" Bisik Sakura dengan lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya "Sakura..?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum angkuh "Tenang saja, temanku masih banyak kok disini" Ino tersentak dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau teman semasa kecilnya akan berbicara demikian.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu , aku akan pergi!" dengan kesal Ino keluar dari café, Sakura hanya terdiam melihat kepargian Ino, ia menunduk dan menatap minumannya setetes air mata mulai turuh membuat bercak bulat pada meja disana. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin ini terjadi, ia tak ingin mengatakan itu pada Ino.

Tapi kenapa ia malah mengakatannya . kenapa ia begitu bodoh.

"Gomen.. hiks.. Gomenasai Ino"

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya disekolah , Ino mengucapkan perpisahan pada seluruh kelas. Beberapa murid Nampak sedih namun ada juga yang Nampak datar, sedangkan Sakura ia memilih diam dan hanya menatap Ino. Sedangkan gadis bersurai pirang yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya menatap tajam bahkan sering membuang muka , mungkin ia sangat marah akibat kejadian kemarin sore itulah yang ada debenak Sakura.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura memilih keluar ruangan . hari ini ia benar-benar tidak punya mood sama sekali.

Berjalan kearah atap sekolah , membuka pintu disana. Ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas atap yang dilapisi pagar besi. Hari ini sangat hambar, ia kembali merasa sendiri. Orang tuanya pergi keluar kota lagi, Ino juga akan pergi. Biasanya ia akan mengajak gadis pirang itu mengobrol ditelfon ataupun menginap dirumahnya namun kini ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sedang apa disana Haruno-san ?" Sakura menoleh dan disana ia bias melihat Naruto yang menggunakan kacamata sembari memegang buku dan kantung pelastik, entah kenapa Sakura tertegun . hari ini sang sensei dengan kacamata terlihat 'Kakoi…' batinnya.

EH!

APA YANG AKU FIKIRKAN!

"Kenapa sensei ada dimana-mana?! Dasar culun penguntit!" seketika urat kemarahan Naruto bermuculan di kepalanya , "Enak saja, aku memang sering kesini tau! Jangan sok tau ya!" Sakura menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, lalu menyeringai. "Aku salut , kau adalah sensei yang masih bisa bertahan dikelas kami. Tapi itu tak lama." Naruto menatapnya datar "Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin mengajar.." Naruto berjalan kesudut pagar lalu duduk dan membuka kantung pelastik yang ternyata berisi roti serta minuman, ah Sakura baru ingat ia belum makan.

"Kau mau?" Naruto menyodorkan roti ditangannya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri , gadis itu membuang muka "Jangan sombong begitu, nanti kalau kelaparan baru tahu loh"

"Dengar ya sensei, uangku banyak! Mana mungkin aku kelaparan!" gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh, "Seterah kau saja," Naruto membuka minuman lalu meminumnya.

Drrtttt

Drrrttt

Getar dering ponsel Sakura membuat gadis itu terfokus ke kantongnya, mengambil ponsel lalu mengangkatnya dengan perlahan, "Ha'I Moshi-moshi, ya benar aku Haruno Sakura."

Naruto memakan roti digengganggaman sembari membaca buku ditangannya, baru saja setengah gigitan ia mulai tak lama ia mendengar suara teriakan Sakura "APA?! KALIAN PASTI BOHONG! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Naruto melihat kearah sang murid , disana gadis bersurai musim semi itu memasang wajah horror yang luar biasa.

Menyimpan rotinya Naruto bangkit menghampiri Sakura, "Haruno-san, ada apa?" Sakura melirik sang guru dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Orang..or..tua.." suaranya gemetar tidak jelas, dengan agak kasar menarik ponsel Sakura dan menjawab telfon , gadis itu masih membeku ditempat dengan ekspresi yang sama, "Moshi-moshi, Aku Uzumaki Naruto guru dari Haruno-san." Tak lama mata Naruto sedikit membelalak dengan penuturan orang ditelfon namun segera dengan ia menenangkan diri, kini ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang melemas, hamper terjatuh dilantai andai saja Naruto tak memeluk pinggang gadis tersebut.

"Dimana letaknya , baik kami akan segera kesana."

.

.

.

.

Sakura terpaku di depan ruangan yang bertulisan kamar jenazah, tubuhnya terasa membeku disana ia ingin masuk kedalam namun tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sama sekali, sebuah tepukan lembut membuat gadis bersurai musim semi itu menoleh dan mendapati sang guru menatap lurus kedepan ia bisa lihat rahang tegas itu dengan jelas "Aku akan menemanimu, ayo kedalam" mengangguk Sakura masuk kedalam dengan sang sensei.

Sesampainya disana Sakura terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat, 2 jenazah yang terbaring kaku yang sangat ia kenali tertutup oleh selembar kain putih "Ka..kaa.." bibirnya terasa kaku dan kelu dengan perlahan ia membuka kain yang menutupi 2 jenazah tersebut.

Disana ia bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya , sang ayah medapatkan luka di dahi yang sangat dalam begitupun sang ibu yang bahkan ia tak akan mengenalinya karena hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi oleh darah kecuali rambutnya, gemetar pada tubuh Sakura terasa air mata yang selama ini ia bendungpun keluar dengan perlahan membasahi pipinya kakinya langsung melemas jika saja sang sensei tidak menangkapnya akan dipastikan ia berada dilantai saat ini.

"Haruno-san.." panggilnya lembut namun Sakura hanya memandang kosong kearah kedua orang tuanya, ini seperti mimpi baginya, ini pasti mimpi!

.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam usai pemakaman, Sakura ingin agar orang tuanya segera dimakamkan tanpa menunggu waktu, dan para kerabat ayahnya juga ibunyapun setuju saja.

Sakura masih berdiam diri dimakam tersebut, sore ini agak mendung namun ia tak peduli dengan dirinya, ia merasa sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kedua orang tuannya. Apakah waktu dapat terulang lagi ? itulah yang ada dibenaknya

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur selesai ikut acara pemakaman Naruto pulang lagi pula nanti Sakura juga akan pulang dengan supirnya , Menerawang sedikit mengingat kejadian tadi ia merasa sangat iba pada gadis itu, gadis yang terkenal akan kesombongan dan keangkuhannya terlihat sangat rapuh dihadapannya.

Sepertinya hari ini ia tak masuk kerja dulu, ia merasa butuh istirahat. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan mata terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Iya.. aku datang"

Menghampiri pintu lalu membukannya dan mendapati sahabatnya Gaara tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah kalem dan koper disebelahnya "Ah kau, kenapa tidak member kabar?"

"Ya ini mendadak kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengan patner sekaligus berlibur" ucap Gaara sambil mengendikan bahu "Ayo masuklah,, " Naruto menggeser tubuhnya kesamping untuk mempermudah Gaara masuk.

Gaara memasuki apartemen Naruto sembari membawa kopernya "Kufikir ada Sasuke." Jelasnya Naruto mengunci pintu "Ada minggu kemarin, nanti juga dia kesini." Gaara mengangguk-anggukan kepalnya , "Sudah bayar sewa apartemen?" Naruto menggeleng. Ya walau Gaara dan Sasuke sering menginap mereka selalu memberikan biaya apartemen walau sang empunya selalu menolak.

"Tidak jalan kerja?" Tanya Gaara lagi kali ini sembari masuk kamar, "Tidak, hari ini aku lelah" jawab Naruto berjalan kearah dapur ia berniat minum, "Kau sakit?" langkah Naruto terhenti lalu menggelengkan kepala dan memasuki dapur, Gaara hanya terdiam dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah Nampak ramai membicarakan kematian keluarga Haruno, kematiannya telah menyubar ke public bahkan mulai digosipkan bahwa perusahaan Haruno akan bangkrut.

Sakura bahkan hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, para guru memaklumi tentang absennya sang putri sekolah. Walau begitu tak banyak guru yang malah menjerit senang akan terjadinya hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Genap satu minggu sudah Sakura tidak masuk sekolah para murid tak ada yang menjenguk ataupun mengkhawatirkannya , malah mereka bersikap cuek solah-olah Sakura tidak pernah ada.

"Naruto-sensei" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata tengah berjalan menghampirinya sejak kejadian disupermarket wanita itu jadi sering memanggil nama kecinya "Ah, Hinata-sensei. Konichiwa" wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan membalas sapaannya . mereka berjalan beriringan kearah ruang guru "Ano… bagaimana keadaan Haruno-san ya?" Naruto melirik wanita disebelahnya "Entahlah aku tidak tahu." Jelas Naruto

"Aku khawatir dengan gadis itu, apalagi dengan gossip yang beredar." Jelas Hinata dengan raut wajah cemas, Naruto hanya meliriknya "Walau bagaimanapun juga dia juga muridku, aku rasa gadis itu sangat tertekan dengan semua kejadian ini. Bukan bermaksud ikut campur hanya saja.. aku merasa…" Hinata menundukan kepalanya "Aku sedang berusaha mencari informasi tentangnya, anda tidak perlu khawatir" Naruto berucap dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Naruto-sensei.."

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan diarea taman seperti biasa ia berbelanja kebutuhan rumah seperti biasa, ia melirik taman yang Nampak sepi namun disana ia melihat surai merah muda yang nampak menaiki ayunan dengan beberapa tas serta koper disebelahnya, Dejavu itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Haruno-san," pangginya, gadis itu yang berawal menunduk ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan jelas Naruto bisa melihat air mata yang membanjiri pipi putih itu. "Ada apa Haruno-san?!" dengan sedikit panic Naruto membukukan tubuhnya , Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. "BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dengan segera Sakura bangkit menenteng seluruh barang bawaannya "Mau kemana?" langkah gadis bersurai musim semi itu terhenti. "Aku lihat beritanya, apa benar itu? " Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya "Kau bisa tinggal diapartemenku sementara waktu jika kau tidak keberatan." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap angkuh dengan sinis,

"DENGAR YA, AKU TIDAK SUDI MENERIMA TAWARANMU!"

Setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalnya sendiri, "Apa dia belum pernah kena karma ya?" ucap Naruto pada angin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri kota ia bingung harus apa, ia juga sudah berkali-kali menghubungi kekasihnya untuk meminta jemput namun tidak ada jawaban. Sekarang ia bingung harus kemana, malam semakin dingin, Sakura memilih untuk duduk disebuah halte.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan.." bisiknya. Sudah 2 bis melintas, namun ia memang tak berniat menaik,I bis sampai bis ke 3 melewatinya, di sebrang jalan ia melihat hidan juga seorang gadis yang menghampirinya, Sakura hendak menyebrangi jalan namun langkahnya terhenti, saat Hidan mencium bibir gadis itu lalu melepasnya dan tersenyum bersama "Hidan-kun.." bisiknya, dengan sangat pelan, setelahnya sang gadis menaiki motor Hidan lalu pergi .

Air mata yang tadinya berhenti kini kembali men galir lagi, membasahi pipinya.. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hiks.. hiks.."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menekan tomboh shutter kameranya , "Ah Yuki-chan bisa kau berganti gaya yang sedikit menggoda? Aku akan ,menetapkan anglenya" ucap Naruto pada sang model , dengan kelihaiannya Naruto membidik kamera.

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasa ya.." beberapa orang membicarakan pemuda itu dibelakangnya, namun Naruto tak terlalu mempedulikan ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyumannya. Beberapa gadis dan model disana trepan melihatnya.

"YO NARUTO!" Naruto menoleh kesumber suara disana ia bisa melihat Jiraiya melambaikan tangan padanya, "Hari ini kau Nampak baik." Ucapnya sembari menepuk punggunng Naruto pelan, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memberikan cengirannyanya singkat.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah selesai" Naruto dan Jiraiya kini dapat melihat Yuki sang model sudah berganti pakaian dengan mini dress , "OKE" Naruto segera mengambil posisi dan bersiap memotret sang model.

Jiraiya memperhatikan dengan seksama masih teringat dibenak Jiraiya,waktu itu Naruto dibawa kerumah sakit terkena radang usus,saat itu lebih tepatnya ia sedang bersama Naruto berdua diruangannya, dan tiba-tiba bocah itu pingsan dengan hajah pucat serta suhu tubuh yang sangat panas.

Kalau diingat lagi Naruto bukan orang yang terbuka, saat ia masuk rumah sakit saja Sasuke panic bukan main dan langsung membatalkan konsernya lalu kerumah sakit.

"CUKUP" Naruto menoleh ke Jiraiya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Malam ini sudah cukup , kita lanjutkan besok saja." Naruto menganggukkan kepala lagi pula ia juga sudah mulai lelah., dengan segera ia membereskan kameranya, "Kau Nampak lelah, apa sedang tidak sehat?" Jiraiya menepuk punggungnya singkat. "Tidak hanya kelelahan biasa." Jelas Naruto sembari tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu lagi. Lalu terbukalah denganku. Jangan pendam sendiri" Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas." Jiraiya menghela nafas lalu mengacak rambut bocah yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Jelas Naruto setelah selasi membereskan barang-barangnya "Kau tidak bawa motor?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, Gaara meminjamnya, aku naik taksi. Aku pulang dulu jaa~"

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk didalam taksi, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah hari ini. Mengandarkan tubuhnya dikursi taksi . 'lelah sekali.' batinnya ia melirik kearah sebelah kiri kaca mobil, matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat sang murid yang tengah berdiam diri di halte dengan segera ia menghentikan laju taksi dan keluar dari sana.

"HARUNO-SAN!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto, dan Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat Sakura yang berwajah kusut dengan mata yang sembab didetik berikunya ia dengan gesit menangkap tubuh gadis itu yang kini sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

"HARUNO-SAN, HEI!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

CATATAN

hallo mina, gomen saya baru hadir kembali. dikarenakan saya sibuk kerja dan pemotretan (?), jadi saya telat banget. buat kalian yang dukung saya terus makasih banyak ya. minta kripik pedas kalian.

saya gak tau bakal update kapan lagi.

makasih loh.

dan mengenai unsur cerita ini saya gak nyontek dari manapu #mojok

saya cuma dapat inspirasi saat saya lagi bersemedi #garing

okedeh

salam sayang ,

Kazeuta


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ia bisa mencium aroma karbol serta obat-obatan yang menguap dengan sangat pekat, ia melirik kearah samping disana tertampang tiang infus serta kantung berisi cairan tersebut 'Rumah sakit?' batinnya.

TUNGGU DULU!

RUMAH SAKIT?!

Matanya langsung melebar segala fikiran menghantuinya, apa yang terjadi? Seingatny iya diusir dari rumah karena hutang ayahnya yang sangat besar yang belum terbayarkan lalu, rumah beserta asset yang ia miliki disita semua dan ia pergi kejalanan tak tau arah harus kemana , uang hanya tersisa sedikit yang ia perkirakan hanya bisa untuk memmbeli bakpau dan air mineral saja.

SRAAK

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka dan kali ini ia kembali terbelalak, disana ia melihat sang guru Naruto tengah berdiri disana dengan menenteng plastic ditangannya. "Haruno-san syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap pria itu sembari tersenyum simpul, "K-kau.." Sakura bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia melihat pria itu menghampiri nya lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk disana. "Aku membawa makanan, kau pasti lapar. Dokter bilang kau kelelehan dan perutmu kosong makannya kau pingsan." Sakura masih menatap nya tidak terpacaya, mengapa? Itulah yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu ia bangkit dan membantu Sakura untuk duduk. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sayu . "Kenapa?" bisiknya dengan sangat lemah , Naruto tak mengindahkan malah terfokus untuk menyuapi gadis itu, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi –"pipinya , "Hei, ayo makan dulu. Setelah itu baru kita pulang." Sakura menggeleng dan menundukan kepalanya "Hiks.. aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal.." Naruto terdiam menunggu kata yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya "Mereka mengusirku.. hiks.. aku sudah tidak punya apapun… hiks.. me-"

GREP

Kedua bola mata emerald itu terbuka mana kala merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat menyergap dirinya "Menangislah.. menangislah sesukamu." Tanpa jawaban dan komentar apapun Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari membenamkan kepala besurai bublegum itu pada dada sang guru.

"Hiks… Huweeee…. Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menangis Sakura memakan makanan yang diberikan Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah sakit . dan sekarang disinilah ia berada di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik Naruto. Saku menatap angkuh apartemen tersebut, hal yang ia bayangkan adalah apartemen mewah yang biasa ia gunakan mana kala ia sedang berlibur dan hal yang kini ia lihat adalah.

"Kau menyuruhku tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" ucap Sakura dengan mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Aku tidak mau, bisakah kau memberikan aku tempat yang lebih baik? Yang benar saja. Masa aku harus tinggal di tempat begini?! Aku tidak mau!"

CTAK

"Dengar ya nona Haruno, seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa tinggal disini, kalau kau tidak mau silahkan saja. Tapi aku tidak akan mau menyelamatkannmu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah kesal, ah jangan lupakan tanda urat siku yang membingkai manis di dahinya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, pria ini benar. Ia harus kemana lagi? Uang tidak ada tempat tinggal juga, teman terdekat? Ah ya ia telah membentak Ino dan membuat dinding pemusuhan antara mereka berdua, ia terdiam sejenak meratapi segalanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus tidur dimana?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Ikutlah.." ucapnya. Ia membimbing Sakura kekamar tamu. "Kau bisa tidur disini, biasanya temanku akan menginap dan memakai kamar ini. Tapi berhubung saat ini kosong jadi pakai saja," Naruto membuka kamar itu , Sakura dapat mencium aroma lemon yang bercampur mint didalam sana benar-benar membuatnya rileks, ia melihat Naruto Nampak membereskan beberapa barang da nada koper disana "Ini punya temanku, nanti malam ia pulang." Jelas pria itu , "Nah.. sekarang ini kamarmu. Aku tinggal dulu ya." Pria itu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sakura memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup, lalu ia menyeret kopernya dan duduk ditepi kasur. Ia tak menyangka kalau guru yang menjadi musuhnya malah membantunya. Mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan disana berisi kasur single bed lemari serta laci, benar-benar beda dengan kamar Sakura yang sebelumnya sangat luas dan berisikan pernak pernik aneka ragam. Rasanya benar-benar sedih , mengapa ia harus seperti ini? Batinnya

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah hinngga akhirnya ia memilih untuk terjun ke dunia mimpi

.

.

"Muridmu?"

Gaara yang baru saja pulang dikejutkan dengan perkataan Naruto, "Iya.. jadi kau tidur dikamarku saja. Tidak apakan?" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang tengah menyeruput coffenya "Tidak masalah, siapa?" tannya pemuda besurai merah itu "Seleb yang baru tenar minggu ini."

"Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk "Kasihan dia, jadi aku ajak saja kesini." Gaara mengangguk mengerti " Jadi berita itu benar , mengenai bangkrutnya keluarga itu?" .

"Ya, sekarang anak itu bingung harus kemana. Kurasa taka da masalah ia ada disini." Jelas Naruto. "Ya… seterah kau saja, hei jangan banyak minum coffe itu tidak baik." Gaara merampas gelas coffe Naruto lalu berlalu kedapur "HOI GAARA , AKU BARU MINUM SEDIKIT, HOI!"

"Naruto, kau harus istirahat." Ucap Gaara kembali lagi dengan membawa teh ditangannya, "Sebentar aku sedang mengecek soal untuk ulangan harian lusa." Jawabnya dengan serius, Gaara menyeruput tehnya dengan pelan, "Aku tadi menemukannya di halte pingsan, aku si tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi… sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Jelas Naruto sembari mengetik di laptop.

"Kau tidak usah berbuat terlalu jauh, lagi pula belum tentu ia akan berterimakasih padamu. Kau terlalu idealis Naruto." Ucap Gaara datar, Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Gaara. "Aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita, ntah mengapa aku seperti melihat diriku dimasa lalu." Jelas Naruto menunduk, Gaara menghela nafas lelah "Seterah kau saja, sudah malam kau harus istirahat. Atau aku akan menghancurkan laptopmu itu" okay dengan ini Naruto segera mengesave tugasnya, dan segera pergi tidur jika ia tak ingin Gaara melakukan aksinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan sinar matahari menerpa dirinya, sedikit mengernyit karena silau. "Ayo bangun, sudah pagi." Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya "BERISIK! TUTUP HORDENGNYA ATAU KAU KUPECAT!" jelas Sakura sambil membalik badan dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai kekepala.

Naruto tersenyum terpaksa dengan urat kekesalan yang menghiasi dahinya,

Pecat?

Apa katanya?

Dengan menghentakan kaki Naruto menghampiri Sakura lalu menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar, sukses membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main, "Siapa yang ingin kau pecat , nona?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah senyum iblisnya, "S-sensei.." ucap Sakura terbata.

Mampus, Sakura lupa kalau dirinya bukan seorang nona besar!

"BANGUN ATAU KUSERET KEKAMAR MANDI!"

Sakura mengakui bahwa gelegar suara Naruto tak kalah hebat dari suara ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah memakan sarapannya bersama dengan Gaara dan Naruto, sarapan pagi ini berupa pancake buatan Gaara, Sakura merasa aneh kenapa si merah ini rajin sekali dan sangat perhatian kepada Naruto. Padahal Naruto sepertinya bisa melakukannya sendiri atau si merah ini pembantunya atau mungkin Naruto terlalu bodoh dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali makan tidur dan kerja? Payah sekali, wajahnya memang kelihatan payah dan culun itu sangta jelas malah.

"Oii, kenapa menatapku dengan wajah menyebalkan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto , Sakura tersentak lalu menggeleng keras, "Tidak ada." Jelasnya dengan ketus. "Kalau sedang makan jangan bertengkar." Kali ini suara Gaara yang mengintrupsi, "Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, aku Sabaku no Gaara. Teman Naruto Yoroshiku." Sakura menganggukkan kepalannya. Lalu mereka melanjukan acara makan mereka yang tertunda

"Gaara, hari ini offkan? Bantu aku mencuci ya." Gaara yang tengah mengelap meja menatap Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya seusai mencuci piring , sedangkan Sakura gadis itu sedang dipojok ruangan memakai kutek ,

Gaara mengangguk, lalu bangkit . "Kau sedang mencuci?" Tanya Gaara, Naruto mengangguk dengan senyumnya "Aku sedang mencucinya di mesin cuci, nanti kau yang menjemur." Gaara mengangguk lagi , lalu mereka berdua menatap kearah Sakura, Naruto memberikan tatapan jengkel sedangkan Gaara tatapan datar, "KA-" . "Tidak tahu diri, sudah menumpang tidak membantu." Oke ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Gaara, sukses membuat kutek Sakura miring dan Naruto menatap horror Gaara , sebelumnya Gaara tidak begini.

Sakura menatap dua pria disana , "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan." Jelas Sakura "Kalian membuat kuteknya berantakan," lanjutnya sembari merberi unjuk kukunya yang belepotan.

"Setidaknya bantulah Naruto, kau bisa menggunakan kutek itu nanti." Jelas Gaara lagi, "Tidak mau, akukan sudah bilang aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan." , Gaara hendak berucap, namun Naruto menepuk bahunya "Biarkan saja, mungkin dia belum terbiasa." Mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto yang bejalan kearah dapur.

Sakura menatap cuek kearah mereka lalu kembali memakai kuteknya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto merenggangkan ototnya semua tugas sudah ia selesaika, ia melihat ke balkon dan sepertinya Gaara sedang menelfon seseorang , lalu bergantian menatap keruang tamu disana ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tertidur. Menghela nafas ia menghampirinya dan duduk disana "Oii bangun.." Sakura yang merasa terusik membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto disana.

Seketika wajahnya memerah bukan main "HUWAAAAA!" 'BUAKH' , Gaara segera menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang terpelanting sembari memegangi pipi "ooii apa-apan kau ini!" ucap Naruto dengan keras, "K-kau terlalu dekat , Baka!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Baka?! Jaga bicaramu gadis muda!"

"Kau, siapa lagi yang bodoh kalau bukan kau! Dasar culun!"

"Sopanlah sedikit! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Denganmu aku harus sopan?! Aku tidak sudi!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Gaara menghela nafas, sepertinya hari ini akan merepotkan dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

catatan

Yo kalian semua apa kabar, bertemu saya lagi. maaf karena saya lama mem post ini. itu karena saya sangat sibuk.

tapi saya sangat berharap kalian gak bosan, saya berharap juga kalian dengan setia selalu mendukung saya.

segala sesuatu yang kalian tunggu akan hadir. saya juga berharap kalian bahagia baca cerita saya. saya disini masih folos.

heheh

mohon kritik dan saran kalian , maaf saya ini orang yang garing,

Love

Kazeuta


	7. Chapter 7

Hari yang dinantikan dan tak diinginkan oleh Sakurapun tiba. Dimana ia akan menerima euphoria baru setelah lama ia tak hadir di sekolah, saat ini ia sedang berdiri di ruang kepala sekolah setelah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada sang kepala sekolah.

Hashirama senju selaku kepala sekolah hanya menganggukan kepala, "Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini." Jelas Hashirama. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi, "Jadi untuk saat ini, ia bersamaku. Hashirama-san. Bisakah anda merahasiakannya?" kali ini suara Naruto yang mengintrupsi, Sakura menoleh ke Naruto.

Dia.. orang ini , kenapa apa yang sebenarnya orang ini fikirkan?

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengunci mulutku ini. Haha , jangan khawatir Haruno-chan!"

Lalu sebuah tepukan pelan pada pundaknya yang membuat rileks, Sakura dapat sang sensei tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Semoga saja akan ada hari bagus.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran dimulai tidak ada perubahan apapun saat Sakura masuk kelas, beberapa anak laki-laki masih seperti biasa . mereka masih memberikan tatapan simpati padanya namun tidak dengan para perempuan yang sepertinya memberikan tatapan benci bahkan meledek.

Bel istirahat berbunyi para murid bersiap untuk keluar begipula Sakura seperti biasa para anak laki-laki menghampirinya namun kali ini berberbeda , mereka tersenyum aneh. Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya merasa ada yang tidak beres, didetik berikutnya…

PLOK

Sebuah telur menghiasi kepalanya, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Triaknya dengan marah "Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau marah? Dengar ya kami semua sudah muak menjadi budakmu. Kau fikir kau siapa? Haruno? Hahaha Haruno sudah mati, harta yang kau miliki sudah habis nona…" ucap Suigetsu sembari menekan pipi Sakura , "Sekarang kau hanyalah Sakura." Kedua bola mata Sakura membelalak lebar.

Apa..

Apa –apaan ini?

Sekarang ia merasakan jambakan dari rambutnya, setelah Suigetsu menghempaskannya. Ia melirik dan bisa melihat Fuu menyeringai dan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, ringisan tercipta dibelahan bibir mungil Sakura 'AKH…'

" Sakura,, bagaimana rasanya di bully? Kau dulu pernah membullyku sekarang kau rasakan!" Sakura ingat jelas kalau ia pernah membully Fuu karena ia murid pindahan, tapi hei itu dulu, sekarangkan kita berteman namun apa yang ia dapat?!

"Rambut cantik ini, tak ada gunanya lagi kan?" kali ini Tenten yang berucap ia memegang gunting di tangannya, mata Sakura membebelak ia berusaha melepaskannya dengan keras,

Berhasil, ia berhasil terlepas dari jeratan manusia-manusia itu, bahkan ia mendorong para laki-laki dengan keras, Sakura menggerakan kakinya untuk berlari triakan panggilan namanya tercipta.

Sepertinya mereka mengejarnya, tak peduli ia menabrak orang lain dan bahkan guru yang berteriak karena ia berlari di koridor sekolah namun ia tak mepedulikannya,

'BRUK'

Ia menabrak seseorang, mengadah dan melihat Naruto, "Ada apa kau- hei rambutmu ada telur!" Sakura taak peduli dengan ucapan sang sensei, "Mereka.." bisik Sakura "Mereka?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan melihat tatap Sakura seketika matanya membola melihat sekawanan siswa yang akan dating dengan cepat ia menari tangan Sakura dan berlari menghindar.

"Apa yang kau perbuat?!" Tanya Naruto di sela berlarinya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka saja yang memulainnya!" triak Sakura, "ARRRGHHH! Lewat sini!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk berbelok ke area taman belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana mereka, aaa sial kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" ucap salah seorang siswa , kini mereka ada di taman sekolah namun mereka tak menemukan keberadaaan Sakura maupun Naruto "Lagipula kenapa tadi ia berlari dengan si culun itu?!"

"Mungkin ia sekongkol."

Sakura dan Naruto bersembunyi di balik semak, sedikit demi sedikit suara para siswa menjauh diiringi langkah kaki, mereka berdua menghela nafas lega. Naruto bangkit dan melihat area sekitar "Aman." Ucapnya lalu Sakurapun bangkit "Aku harus membersihkan ini." Ucap Sakura mengernyit jijik dengan rambutnya, "Kita ke area kolam renang saja kau bisa bersihkan diri disana." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura Nampak berfikir sejenak, "Tenang saja aku akan menjagamu, aku akan meminjam pakaian olahraga. Kau pasti tak bawa kunci lokerkan? " Sakura mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Benar juga ia harus ganti pakaian,

"Sensei," bisik Sakura, Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya "Sekalian, tolong bawa gunting juga, aku rasa aku akan memotong rambutku, lihat! Kulit telurnya menempel semua di rambutku!" ucapnya dengan wajah aneh, Naruto terkekeh di buatnya, "Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan. Kau pergilah ke kolam renang duluan."

.

.

.

.

"Ini seragam siapa?" Sakura kini telah selesai membersihkan diri, Naruto yang tengah duduk menatap kolam menoleh mendapati Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi sebahu. "Matsuri. Dia meminjamkannya." Jelas Naruto .

Sakura terdiam, dia jadi ingat telah membully Matsuri karena memihak Naruto, kini ia menggunakan pakaiannya, dia juga baru sadar kalau sejauh ini ia malah dekat dengan Naruto karena pria itu membantunya.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar jangan melamun." Suara Naruto menghentikan lamunannya, "Lalu shampoo dan sabunnya punya siapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi "Tentu saja milikkku, waktu itu aku lupa mengeluarkan dari tas saat pergi berenang." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Pantas saja aroma mint bercampur jeruk ini seperti ia menghirup aroma kamar Naruto. "Duduklah disini, kau pasti belum makan siangkan?" ucap Naruto sembari menepuk bangku disebelahnya.

Menganggguk Sakura duduk disebelah nya, lalu Naruto memberikan roti seta susu padanya. "Arigato, ano gomen…" bisik Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto Nampak acuh dan memakan rotinya dengan perlahan. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya taka pa. aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Jelas Naruto

Sakura berhenti meminum susunya, "Aku.. saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku baru mengetahui segalanya, pagi itu orang dari salah satu client ayahku datang. Ia meminta tanggung jawab atas segala hutang yang ayahku miliki. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa majunya perusahaan kami karena hutang yang begitu banyak. Dan dihari yang sama juga, pihak bank juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu rumah yang aku miliki beserta isinya, diambil alih . dan aku berakhir ditempatmu, rasanya sangat terdengar tidak masuk akal, taoi itulah yang terjadi dalam minggu ini, bahkan para maid yang aku miliki juga di usir. Memang beberapa dari mereka ingin membawaku tingga bersama mereka, namun aku menolak dan berkata akan tinggal di tempat Ino , yang dahal aku telah membentaknya dan membuat permusuhan diantara kami…." Ucap Sakura sembari menunduk.

"Sensei… bisakah aku tinggal bersamamu beberapa waktu, sampai aku mempunyai tempat tinggal?" Tanya Sakura sembari menoleh menatap Naruto yang terdiam menatap kolam, "Bagaiman tentang perusahaanmu?:" Tanya Naruto menatap Sakura. "Perusahaanku menjadi bangkrut seketika. Para karyawanku terpaksa di PHK oleh wakil ayahku. Dan perusahaan itu sudah diambil alih oleh pihak client, aku … benar-benar tidak memperpercayai hal itu. Namun semuanya telah terjadi, dan sekarang kau tahu.. kalau…" .

"Apa cita-citamu ?"

"Eh?!"

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi dokter."

"Wujudkanlah, mulai hari ini kau serius, bangkitlah. Aku akan membantumu."

Kedua bola mata emerald itu membelalak dengan pipi yang berhiasan semburat merah disana, apa ini? Semuanya terasa menyenangkan, ia sungguh tak mengerti namun "Hu'um!" ia mengangguk semangat mengiyakan ucapan sang guru.

"Habiskan makanmu lalu kembalilah kekelas."

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau Sakura ingin jujur ia tak ingin kembali ke kelasnya , tapi ia harus berani masuk! Dengan perlahan namun [asti Sakura berjalan kearah pintu kelas dan membukanya perlahan . para murid menoleh dan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, entah mengapa Sakura merasa seperti di telanjangi. "Wah… nona kita sudah kembali dari kencannya , tak kusangka ia berani kembali. Dan lihatlah tanpa kita minta ia memotong rambutnya sendiri.." para murid menertawakannya dengan sangat keras. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Inikah perasaan mereka, inikah hal yang selalu mereka sembunyikan selama ini darinya?  
inilah ganjaran untuknya, ini pasti karma karena perbuatannya selama ini. Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus merasakannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tak akan menangis kerena itu akan menambah penderitaan dengan ejekan yang semakin menjadi,

"CUKUP!"

Suara itu, Sakura sangat menghapalnya, ia mengadahkan kepala dan menoleh disana Naruto berdiri dengan wajah serius, "Ooo.. pahlawan kesiangan rupanya," kali ini Suigetsu angkat bicara. "Tak bisakah kalian tak mengejeknya?! Apa kalian ini tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun sebelumnya! Apa Cuma ini yang bisa kalian lakukan! Menyingkirkan orang lain seenak kalian!" Sakura bias melihat wajah marah Naruto dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Dengar sensei, apapun yang kau katakan takan ada gunanya! Kami ini sudah lelah dengan peraturan sekolah. Dan peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar kau tau?!" Suara itu berasal dari Chouji. "Semuanya itu sudah tak ada artinya buat kami. Kami sudah lelah, kami bukannya boneka yang di kendalikan oleh kalian para guru. Kami hanya ingin kebebasan!" kali ini adalah Karui.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal. "Kalian salah…" bisiknya, "Apa kalian tidak pernah memikirkan bagaiman perasaan orang tua kalian selama ini! Kalian egois! Bisakah kalian memahami semua itu!" bentaknya dengan wajah sangar, nafasnya tersengal menahan amarah yang menguak dalam dirinya.

Para murid menatapnya beraneka ragam, Sakura bahkan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tak pernah melihat Naruto sebegitu marah, ia dan teman-temannya memang sering menjahilinya namun pria itu jarang menampakan emosi berlebih. Tetapi kali ini, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Apa kalian semua tahu, saat rapat dengan para guru. Banyak dari mereka yang menghina kelas ini! Namun wali kelas kalian, Hatake-san, dia membela kelas ini dengan semampunya, dan meminta agar diberikan kesempatan untuk merubah kalian."

"A-apa maksudmu?" suara Tente mendominasi, Naruto menatapnya dengan datar. "Hatake-san, dia akan pindah.." jelasnya "lebih tepatnya ia akan melakukan pensiun dini, ntah apa alasannya."

Tanpa mereka sadari tak jauh dari sana Kakashi bersandar pada tembok mendengarkan semuanya bersama dengan Hinata dan Asuma. "Bocah itu mengatakannya.. jadi bagaimana Kakashi?" Tanya Asuma menatapnya, "hah… mau bagaimana lagi, kali ini kita kedangann guru yang luar biasa keras kepala. Bukan begitu Hinata-sensei?" ucap Kakashi sembari melirik kekaca kelas yang kini terlihat para murid yang masih terdiam .

"Kau benar Kakashi-sensei, aku mulai merasa kalau Naruo-sensei bias melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari kita.." Hinata menutup matanya sembari tersenyum, "Aku rasa aku sangat bersalah saat aku memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, hihi.." lanjutnya "Ya.. kita kalah dengan anak kecil." Kali ini Asuma terkekeh.

"Aku rasa keputusanku untuk, pensiun dini tidak salah…"

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih menatap seluruh muridnya, "Suigetsu-san, apa kau tahu kalau ibumu menangisdan meminta tolong padaku, agar menjadikanmu anak yang bisa diandalkan?" Suigetsu menatap tidak percaya , "Akimichi-san, ibumu selalu ingin kau menjadi penerus dari kedai Akimichi. Tenten.. ayahmu ingin kau melakukan hal yang kau inginkan tanpa ragu, dan masih banyak lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui apa yang diungkapkan orang tua kalian, termasuk kau Haruno-san, Ibumu mengatakan kalau kau adalah anak perempuan kesayangannya, dia ingin kau berhasil dan menjadi pribadi yang baik."

Sakura terbelalak, benarkah itu…. Ibunya mengatakan itu .. batinnya bertanya "Semua yang kusampaikan adalah kebenaran, saat aku dan Hatake-sensei melakukan rapat dengan para orang tua."

"Jadi, bisakah kalian berfikir lagi dan merubah diri kalian, bukan untukku tapi untuk orang yang kalian sayangi,"

Dihari itu juga suasana kelas menjadi hening tanpa adanya keributan seperti biasa, bahkan sampai Narut keluar ruangan untuk pergantian pelajaran, para murid terdiam dan membuat guru lain heran bukan main.

.

.

.

.

Karin meletakan belanjaannya di meja dapur apartemen Naruto, ia melihat sekeliling "Haah… pada akhirnya aku dating kesini. Dia belum kembali rupanya." Tapi tak lama ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Karin segera berjalan kearah pintu , disana ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya bingung. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya waspada.

"Uzumaki Karin.. sepupu Naruto. Yoroshiku… Haruno Sakura-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

catatan

kalian... apa kabar semua ini saya baru up maaf ya lama, kemarin saya sakit kena radang usus #curhat. jadi lama deh maaf ya,

tolong komennya agar berjalan terus. makasih.

kazeuta


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura menatap jengkel kearah Kari yang kini tengah memotong sayuran. Karinyang merasa di perhatikan menengok, "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya santai. Urat kekesalan Sakur mulai muncul. "Ya!" jawabnya ketus. "Aku hanya menruhmu menguras bak mandi saja. Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Lagi pula kenapa pula sampai basah kuyup begitu, seperti anak kecil saja." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

APA DIA BILANG!

Seenaknya saja menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar mandi, dia fikir dia siapa. Lagipula kenapa ia juga malah menurut "Hei,ganti bajumu. Bantu aku memasak." Ucapan Karin kembali terdengar. "Masa bodo. Aku mau mandi saja!" Karin menatap kepergian Sakuralalu terkekeh pelan. "Bocahitu harus di beri didikan yang kasar rupanya.." ucapnya pelan.

"Tadama.."

"Okairi.."

"Karin kapan kau datang?" suara Naruto mendominasi. "Siang ini. Kau dari mana saja. Muridmu pulang sendiri?" Karin mas sibuk mengaduk sup buatannya, dan kali ini sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang lalu dagu yang menempel di bahu kirinya sukses membuatnya begidik. "Jang mengganggu aku sedang memasak!" ucapnya sembari sibuk mengaduk sup "Hn." Gumam pemilik tangan tersebut,

"Aku mengantarnya pulang lalu , aku pergi untuk menjemput si teme itu. Hei hentikan adegan kalian. Aku mau muntah."

"Kau tdak merindukanku.. hei.."

"Hei hentikan, jangan meniup telingaku geli! Dasar kau bodoh!"

"WOIII JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI DEPANKU!"

"Kyaaa~ "

Oke yang terakhir suara yang jelas bukan dari suara mereka bertiga, semua menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang memakai handuk dengan wajah memerah, "Sa-sasuke-san! KAU UCHIHA SASUKE-SAN IYAKAN?!" triak Sakura dengan hebohnya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Karin, lalu mengangguk kearah Sakura. "Haruno-san , pakai bajumu dulu." Kali ini suara Naruto yang mendominasi, dengan cepat Sakura berlari kearah kamar .

"Astaga… anak itu.."

"Aku belum mengambil makananku."

"Sasuke jangan menciumnya didepan mataku. Atau kalian aku deportasi keluar angkasa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Naruto keluar apartemen setelah makan malam, Sakura menatapnya bingung "Ano.. sensei mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dan Karin yang tengah menonton televise "Kerja ." ucap Karin sambil meminum ocha, "Kerja apa? Dia punya pekerjaan lain selain menjadi gu ru ya?" hampir saja Karin menyeburkan ochanya.

"Tapi sudahlah apa peduliku, oya Sasuke-san, aku mau Tanya. Kau itu dekat dengan Kyuui-san . ya kan?" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku ingin tau dia itu seperti apa? Aku selalu mencari tau artiketnya, Wikipedia dan lainnya tapi semuanya sangat rahasia. Apa dia orang yang tidak suka di publikasikan?" Ujar Sakura sembari memasang pose berfikir,

"Memangnya kenapa bertanya tentang Kyuubi-kun, Sakura-chan?" kali ini suara Karin yang mengintrupsi.

"Aku ini adalah penggemar beratnya, kau tau beberapa majalah yang berhubungan dengannya selalu aku beli. Tehnik memotretnya itu luar biasa! Aku selalu berharap bisa betemu dengannya." Mata Sakura angsung berbinar ceria.

"Mungkin lain kali kau bisa berjumpa dengannya Sakura, tapi ia bukanlah orang ramah yang dengan mudahnya memberi tahu tehnik yang ia miliki." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyuruput kopinya, Karinnampak tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi kekamar, pintu kamar telah tertutup menandakan Sakurasudah masuk. Sasuke menarik pinggang Karin dalam dekapannya, "Sa-suke, nanti Sakura dengar!"

"Hanya sebentar saja."

Sasuke mulai menjelajahi leher mulus Karin , lalu mulai naik ke bibir dan melakukan pergulatan lidah sedangkan tangannya bermain kedalam busana yang Karin gunakan. Memainkan dan meremas gundukan daging berputing tersebut.

"Uhmm~ Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

.

"Ahayo, Haruno-san."

Sakura yang baru bangun tidur terkejut saat didepan pintu kamarnya Narut lewat dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang serta rambutnya yang basah, wajah Sakura langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus "Sensei! Pakai bajumu!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh lalu memasuki kamar, Sakura melirik dapur disana Karin tengah menyiapkan sarapan . Sakurapun mengampiri wanita bersurai merah itu, wanita itu Nampak berbeda tanpa kacamatanya . "Ohayo, Karin-san.." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Wanita itu menoleh sedikit menyipitkan mata lalu tak lama ia tersenyum, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Segera siapkan dirimu nanti kau terlambat, tapi tumben bangun pagi. Naruto bilang kau paling susah untuk bangun pagi, tapi baguslah kau bangun pagi." Wanita itu memasag wajah meledeknya, Sakura merasa itu memang kebiasaan Karin.

"Cepat persiapkan dirimu nanti kesiangan, jangan melamun."

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari motor Naruto, kini ia tak akan takut dengan ejekan dari temannya. Ia melepaskan helm, begitu pula Naruto. Hei kenapa Sakurabaru menyadarinya ya? Naruto memiliki kantung mata yang Nampak menghitam. "Sensei.."

Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh kearah gadis itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, namun yang pria itu dapat hanya gelengan dari sang muridnya. "Baiklah, ayo masuk." Sakura menganggukan kepala mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Jujur saja ia ingin sekali bertanya mengenai keadaan Naruto namun ia terlalu gengsi melakukannya, tapi di hati kecilnya terbesit perasaan khawatir yang menyergap disana. "Bekalmu sudah di bawa?" Tanya Naruto di sela jalan mereka,benar juga selama ia tinggal disana Naruto sangat perhatian. Bukan Cuma Naruto saja teman-teman sang sensei juga perhatian, Karin biarpun wanita itu sangat bawel dan terkesan suka mengatur namun wanita itu sangat baik bahkan ia tadi membuatkan Sakura bekal dan memberi nasihat bagaikan seorang ibu, yang bahkan ibu Sakura tak pernah melakukan hal seperti yang Karin lakukan.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura tersentak lalu menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya juga, "Gomen, iya Karin-san sudah membuatkannya buatku kok." Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura, "Nanti aku pulang agak lama, aka nada rapat guru. Mau menunggu atau bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku pulang duluan saja nanti, aku akan naik bus." Jawab Sakura, Naruto tersenyum lagi lalu melanjutkan jalannya, mungkin Sakura mulai menyadari kalau senyum Naruto membuatnya senang. Laki-laki itu selalu menampakan wajah yang sangat tenang, ia memang pernah marah namun semuanya selalu berubah dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku duluan, masuklah kekelasmu,"

Perasaan bahagia dan hangat apa yang ia rasakan ini? Aneh sangat aneh, kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini pada Naruto yang jelas pada awalnya ia sangat membenci laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

CAT::

HELLO,maaf ya baru saya up.

hehe mohon kripik yang paling pedasnya. penulisan saya emang masih payah ni. mengingat masih baru dalam hal buat ff. jadi kadang saya masih kagok gitu.. kalian selalu kasih saya semnag makannya saya bahagia.

tolong kasih saya semangat terus ya...

hehehe...

salam sayang

kazeuta #chu


	9. Chapter 9

Kelas telah usai , Sakura keluar kelas dengan santai. Beberapa murid masih ada yang mengobrol dengannya walau tidak semua. "Sakura-san. Aku duluan ya." matsuri tersenyum pada Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan padanya siapa sangka Matsuri yang ia benci malah sekarang berteman dekat dengannya.

Berjalan keluar gedung sekolah, setelah sebelumnya bertemu Naruto untuk pamit pulang . pria itu terlihat sangat panic dan khawatir tingkahnya itu yang justru membuat Sakura menahan tawanya, setelah meyakinkan si pria kuning iru Sakura berlalu .

"Sakura."

Seseorang memanggil namanya, Sakura menoleh mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Kedua bola mata seindah batu emerald itu membola dengan jelas setelah melihat seseorang di hadapannya.

"Hi-hidan-kun.."

Bisiknya dengan sangat pelan, ia bisa melihat laki-laki yang pernah menjabat menjadia kekasihnya kini berdiri di sana , di hadapannya.

"Teryata benar kamu, … bisa kita bicara."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memijat kepalanya sedikit mendengarkan rapat yang sedang berlangsung. Entah karena rapat yang terasa lambat atau bagaima, tapi memang kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik. Kelelahan mungkin penyebabnya mengingat ia kerja pagi dan malam, namun ia tidak pernah mengutarakan yang ia rasakan , ia selalu diam saja .

Kaulau ia bilang tidak enak badan, bisa-bisa orang rumah akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Nauto-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Asuma menegurnya, tersentak dengan panggilan Asuma . pria bersurai kuning itu menoleh dan tersenyum "Aku taka pa, hanya merasa pusing saja. Mungkin karena telat makan."patna

"Kalau tidak sehat , sebaiknya pulang saja, Aku akan memberitahu hasil rapat padamu. Wajahmu agak pucat. Lebih baik pulang dan istirahat."

"Nant saja, lagi pula sebentar lagi juga rapatnya selesai."

"seterah padamu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sakura bersandar pada dinding pada gang sempit dekat sekolah, jujur saja ia saat ini tak ingin bertemu dengan Hidan lagi. Mengingat laki-laki itu telah menghianatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau menghilang. Aku mencarimu kemana-"

"KAUBOHONG! AKU TAHU KAU BOHONG!"

Hidan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sekarang emosi gadis musim semi itu meluap-luap , "Kau… kau.. berselingkuh di belakangku! Aku melihatmu .. hiks.. mencium gadis.."

Entah mengapa tangis Sakura malah jadi pecah , jujur ia sangat mencintai Hidan tapi apa yang ia dapat?!

Set

Cup

Hidan menciumnya lalu melepaskan, ciumannya. "Kau ingin aku menciummu bukan?! Akan aku lakukan.. sudah lama kita tak bermain bukan.." tatapan nakal Hidan membuat Sakura takut bukan main.

"J-jangan mendekat.."

"Kau sadar, kau itu hanya mainanku. Bodohnya kau. Haha.."

Mainan? Jadi tubuhnya uangnya ? semua itu ?

"BRENGSEK!"

Melepar Hidan dengan sepatunya, namun meleset . dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik kaki Sakura membuat gadis itu terseret maju. Berusaha menendang agar pemuda itu tak mendekat . tenaganya lenyap entah kemana.

"Men-menjauh … "

.

.

.

.

"Hooweaak"

"Howeaak."

Selepas rapat , Naruto segera kekamar mandi ia memuntahkan semua makanannya disana. Asuma mengingikutinya. Ia mengurut punggung Naruto dengan pelan.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan seharusnya kau segera pulang."

Drttt

Drrt

"Aku tidak-tidak papa.."

Drrttt

"Moshi-moshi Sa-"

" gang sekolah.. hiks.."

"HARUNO-SAN, APA YANG TERJADI .. OIII!"

Naruto segera pamit pada Asuma dan berlari mengambil tasnya , menuruni tangga dengan cepat kearah yang yang Sakura beri tahu. Wajahnya benar-benar panic bukan main. Rasa pusing yang ia rasakan tadi saja lenyap entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

"ahn…"

Hidan mengecup leher Sakura, tangannya bergerak melepas kancing baju gadis itu. Ponsel yang tadi gadis itu pakai dilempar sembarang.

"Lepakan ! jangan!"

Rontaan Sakura tiada arti sama sekali. Hidan meremas payudaranya membuat empunya kesakitan disela tangisnya.

'Naruto.. tolong aku…'

Kaki Sakura dipaksa mengangkang lebar membuat gadis itu membelalak bukan main. Ia meronta dengan keras namun kukungan Hidan sangatlah kuat bahkan suara Sakura tak bisa keluar hanya isakan saja yang keluar da mulutnya.

TAK

"BRENGSEK, KAU APAKAN MURIDKU!'

'DUAKH!'

Sekali tendangan membuat Hidan terpental ke tembok.

"Sakura-san… kau taka pa?"

Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring di tanah, wanita itu tadi tengah menunggu sang suami menjemputnya namun kedatangan Naruto dengan wajah panic bertanya dimana gang sekolah membuat Hinata kebingungan.

Wanita itu menunjukan tempatnya sembari mengikuti pria itu, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sakura yang hampir di perkosa.

"BAJINGAN! MATI KAU!"

DUAKH!

BUAKH!

"SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGGANGGUKU!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata berteriak panic saat rekannya terkena pukulan oleh pemuda yang menyerang muridnya. Sedangkan Sakura gadis itu masih terdiam dalam dekapan Hinata dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Mengukung tangan hidan lalu menindihnya membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Moshi-moshi.. Shikamaru ,. Aku butuh bantuan mu! Datang ke sekolah tempat aku mengajar. Gang di sebelahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mendokusai.. akan aku urus dia. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku tak apa ."

"Sasuke akan mengamuk nantinya."

"Biarkan saja."

Naruto melirik Sakura di dalam mobil Hinata yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu , mungkin gadis itu baru menyadari hal yang terjadi padanya ketika Hinata mengguncangnya tadi. Gadis itu kaget bukan main saat melihat polisi datang menyeret Hidan , Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh luka serta Hinata dan suaminya yang baru tiba menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Maaf merepotkan. "

Shikamaru menguap, dia teman semasa kuliah Naruto dulu. Yang kini menjadi kepala polisi di Konoha. Pemuda berkuncir bagai nanas itu membalikan badan lalu memasuki mobil . "Kalau ada apa-apa jangan pernah sungkan. Anak ini akan aku urus. Aku pergi."

Naruto mengangguk dan melirik sekilas pada Hidan yang kini menunduk.

Mobil polisi itu melaju, meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Akan kami antar pulang."

Toneri berucap, Naruto memandang pria itu .

"Aku akan menunjukan alamatnya. Aku bawa motor. Ikuti saja aku."

.

.

TBC


End file.
